


Be My Hand

by MisfortuneCookie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfortuneCookie/pseuds/MisfortuneCookie
Summary: I have no valid excuse for this whatsoever.





	Be My Hand

It was a normal race, well normal by battle wagon standards. The Ram has taken the wheel from the Raven, so she could get those hammerhead fucks off her tail. This race, unlike most, was at sundown, meaning the sky was still alight with a brilliant palette of orange, red, and purple. The Ram was just able to pull ahead of the pack and grab victory by the end of its rope.

The Raven jumped from the passenger’s side and ran to the Ram, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Holy shit,” exhaled the Ram, breathless, wrapping her arms around the Raven for a celebratory hug.

The Raven looked at her through the mask, and eventhough it obscured her face, the Ram could see the slightest hint of a smile. After realizing that she was holding the Ram longer than would be considered normal, the Raven quickly set her back down on the ground and claimed their prize. The Raven hastily put the sack of coins into her satchel, she stole a glance at the Ram to see her near bellowing with laughter. The Raven couldn’t help but stare, what a dork, the Raven mused.

The Raven snapped out of her musings when she saw that the Ram was staring right back at her.

Then shots rang out and the Raven froze.

Shit.

Screams rang out in the stands as a barrage of magic arrows came from all sides. The projectiles weaving in and out impacting bystanders and racers with little hesitation or bias to their targets. The Raven froze just as an arrow flew from the stands straight towards her lower stomach area. When sense returned to her, she realized it was much to late for her to move. The Raven braces herself for impact, only opening her eyes to see the Ram jump in front of her taking the full brunt of the blow.

The Ram was knocked back into the Raven, causing both to fall over. The Ram was a halfling, so a shot to the Raven’s lower stomach meant a shot from shoulders to chest. But upon looking at the Ram, the arrow stuck near her ribs; she must’ve jumped off the hood of the car. The arrow itself must have been imbued with some kind of magic, seeing a clear welt beginning to bloom on her stomach around the arrow. In addition, the Raven spotted a clear fracture in the Ram’s skull mask. (Cripes, Sloane, pull yourself together) the Raven near kicked herself out of her head. The Raven opted to scoop the Ram into her arms to make a run for it. She ignored the way her heart twisted when she heard the Ram whimper in pain.

‘I need to get her out of here, right now; I need to get her to safety, I need to bring her home, she’ll be safe there.’ The Raven inwardly panicked.

She ran, and ran, and the further she ran the quieter and darker it got too. But the Raven kept running and no matter how quiet it seemed, the Ram’s pained staggered breath rang louder than anything she ever heard. The Raven stopped in an alleyway near the garage to survey the Ram’s wounds. The Ram groaned as she was set down gently against the cold brick wall and screwed her eyes shut as the last of the adrenaline wore off.

The Raven examined the Ram, ignoring the shaking of her hands. She hoped the Ram didn’t notice.

Upon further inspection, it seemed that the bleeding from the arrow proper was the least concerning. The real concern was about the force of the magic and what it could have done to the Ram’s ribs. (Side note, holy shit she was ripped)

‘No, no, NO! Get your priorities in order for once, Sloane, CRIPES!’

As the Raven checked her over, careful not to remove the arrow, a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked at the Ram and spoke.

“You took the hit for me, why?”

The Ram opened her tightly shut eyes to look at the Raven through her mask.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Said the Ram, strained. Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a sudden bought of intense coughing. The Raven gasped when she saw a thin stream of blood leak from the bottom of the Ram’s fractured mask.

“The can’t be good.” The Ram slurred staring through the crack in her mask with a pained smile.

Normally, Sloane his her feelings well, but at this moment she no longer cared if her true face was shown now; all she cared about now was the only person in her life that cared to stick around for this long. Sloane wasn’t going to lose her now. She meant too much to her. Even if she never saw her face, Sloane wanted to know what her smile was like. She could see it now through the cracks in the mask. She wanted to see the full thing. She needed to get her out of here.

She needed to bring her home.

Oh boy.

“Ram, I know we made a deal about our identities, but I’m going to have to take your mask off.” Sloane whispered to the wounded halfling.

...  
Silence.

“Raven, I can’t.” She sputtered and wheezed. “I don’t want to lose you because of it, I can’t-“

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I won’t leave you, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” The Raven put her hand over the Ram’s.

...  
Silence, only a heartbeat long.

“I’m still your friend, right?” Hurley but back a sob.

Sloane entwined her fingers with the Ram’s.

“More than that, Ram. I promise.” Sloane felt tears that threatened to fall.

The Ram tilted her head upward so the Raven could remove the mask. The Raven grasped the end of the mask lifting it off slowly, her fingers touched the sides of the Ram’s face briefly. Sloane gasped.

She knew that face. A member of the Goldcliff Militia, the cop that let her go time and time again. Against her better judgement, Sloane gazed at her to commit her face to memory. Her freckles, her eyes, her smile most of all, she wanted to memorize all of it. Not because she wished to be wary, but only because she wished to be hers. ‘Gods she was such a fool,’ she thought.

A familiar stranger sat before her as her friend, her best friend... her home.

...  
“Hold still,” The Raven exhaled picking the Ram up gently, “Home’s not far.”

“Home?” Questioned the Ram. “You live in the garage.”

The Raven sighed, “Yeah,” she began to walk forward. “Come to think of it, you practically live there too.” The Raven chuckled.

The Ram laughed weakly, a broken tired laugh. The Raven looked down briefly to check on the Ram, only to find her with a dumb stupid grin on her face. Sloane near snorted. The Ram wheezed in pain, in the place of a laugh.

The Raven’s face dropped behind the mask, she held the Ram just a little bit tighter.

“Be quiet, Ram. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” The Raven’s voice broke as she started to run faster, they would be there soon.

“Hurley.” The Ram barely whispered.

“What?” The Raven paused to catch her breath, “Say again.”

“My name, it’s ... Hurley.” The Ram, Hurley, manages to cough out.

The Raven’s expression softened into a reluctant smile behind her mask as a couple stray tears leaked through the bottom. She didn’t care if Hurley noticed or not.

“Hurley,” she breathed out. “Please stop talking, you’ll hurt yourself.” The Raven wavered as she slowed her pace and adjusted her grip on Hurley.

“We’re here,” said the Raven.  
“We’re home,” she whispered in elvish under her breath.

The Raven set Hurley down on a chair and raced to grab her first aid kit. Hurley was so tired she was unable to keep her eyes open. Her head was spinning, she felt like she was gonna vomit. Hurley has her hand pressed into her stomach when she yanked the arrow out, keep pressure on the wound and what not.

She stirred when she felt a warm hand grasp over her free hand. Hurley, reluctantly opened her eyes, and to her surprise, when she did, the Raven wore no mask.

(And holy shit she was really pretty and REALLY REALLY CLOSE)

As the Raven began to wrap her wounds and ribs, Hurley whispered.

“You’re beautiful.”

The Raven’s heart fluttered and her cheeks bloomed pink. “Shh, don’t talk.”

When she was done, the Raven kept her hands over Hurley’s. Hurley didn’t protest and laced their fingers together.

...  
“Sloane,” The Raven, Sloane, exhaled. “My name is Sloane.

Hurley smiled.  
...  
“I’m sorry.”  
...  
“I should be the one apologizing to you, Hurley. I’m the reason you got hurt tonight. You didn’t... you shouldn’t have... I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“Sloane, no, I should be the one apologizing. I caused you so much trouble and I don’t want to be a burden on you. But if I ever saw you in any danger and I can do something about it... I’d do it again with a smile.”

...  
“Because I love you, Sloane. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hurley. But I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” Sloane sobbed. “I love you too much.” Sloane sobbed and cupped Hurley’s face in her hands. Hurley followed with a similar gesture to brush Sloane’s tears away.

“We’re such fools.” Sloane laughed, a wet laugh, as she pulled Hurley’s lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no valid excuse for this whatsoever.


End file.
